


高热

by BunnyMaster



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若辛子贾ABO设定文。<br/>全篇飙车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	高热

①若辛子贾abo设定  
②abo不开车就是耍流氓

我会死掉吗？  
窒息般的灼热感如同一条巨蟒，沿着脊柱盘旋而上，紧紧勒住遍布全身感知。贾法尔拼命咬住嘴唇，舌尖尝到了唾液中混入的咸腥味道。  
“唔……嗯……”  
不行，还是会发出声音。  
他抬起手臂扼住自己的喉咙，收拢手指尝试抑制呻吟。没用。压不下去。勒住脖子的恍惚感反而令他全身发抖。手指印在皮肤里的感觉让他想起另一个人，另一双手。如果那个人来触摸自己……  
——我会疯掉的。

一天前。港口城市的旅店。  
最后一次检查完所有人的行李，贾法尔来到大厅处的暖炉边跟围坐一圈聊天的密斯托拉斯、多拉公和席纳霍霍道晚安。年纪小些的孩子，像是马斯鲁尔和迦尔鲁卡他们已经入睡。接下来只要确认他最不让人省心的主君也乖乖上床，他就可以好好休息了。  
贾法尔有两个秘密：他是一个前暗杀者，他是一个Omega。想让一支Alpha的队伍接纳他，后者的难度远远高于前者。三年前，当他遇到辛巴德的时候，憎恨自己被改造憎恨了整整四年的他，第一次庆幸自己在六岁时接受了组织的秘术。  
没错，他是不正常的、没有气味的Omega。  
这个世界上的人会依靠信息素的气味来分辨对方的身份和强弱。虽然也有隐藏信息素的手段，但代价高昂，效果又不稳定。与Alpha和Beta相比，非发情期Omega的攻击性和存在感是最低的。所以，暗杀组织选择了年幼的、气味淡薄的Omega进行身体改造，使其成为“没有气味”的优秀暗杀者。  
被选上的孩子正是他。  
手术的细节他无从了解。他只知道自己的腺体被割除了一部分，血肉也被割裂，掺入特殊的药物，永远改变了激素和信息素的循环状况。首领告诉他，无欲无求的暗杀者才是最强的，他将一辈子免于发情受孕的拖累，也能够不留气味地巧妙脱身。  
确实如此。  
绝大多数Omega从八岁起便开始散发独特的信息素味道，十二岁性成熟可以被Alpha标记。今年贾法尔年满十三岁了，依然像一个不存在的人一样行走在Alpha同伴们之间，没有一点味道，三年来始终如此。最开始还有人担心会不会出问题，但随着时间的推移，大家也渐渐接受他作为队伍不可或缺的一员。从组织地狱般的训练里活下来的他，身体能力不输给大多数雄性Alpha。当辛和密斯托拉斯傻乎乎地追逐信息素搭讪女孩子的时候，他反而能保持全然的冷静，照顾他们不出意外。  
这个注定与发情绝缘的身体，竟然成为了他的特殊价值。  
随着辛巴德作为迷宫攻略者的名声与日俱增，觊觎他们的不轨之徒也在暗处蠢蠢欲动。只要在辛德利亚商会以外的地方，贾法尔养成了与辛同睡一屋的习惯。一方面是监督辛不要擅自外出胡闹，另一方面也是保护主君的安全。当黑暗降临，人往往依靠嗅觉判断室内的情况。这时，没有味道的他很容易便能清理掉那些不知道好歹的贼人。  
走在路上，贾法尔开始盘算今年辛德利亚商会的盈利情况，突然想到应该就巴尔巴德的关税问题和辛确认一下。满脑子被数据占领，他没多想就直接推开房门——反正这个时候辛肯定还没睡，应该没关系。  
“辛，拉希德王那边……”  
他看清的最后一个画面，是下身赤裸的辛。  
浓郁。  
浓郁的雄性气味，强烈得让他在足以暴露致命破绽的时间里忘记了自己置身何方。  
仿佛暴烈的拳头击中鼻腔，整个头部在剧烈的晕眩里震动，一瞬间完成了从躯体到心灵的支配。跌倒的他撞开了身后的门。他想要后退又渴望前进，每一根神经都被难以言喻的巨大力量牵引。  
“贾、贾法尔……”  
他听到了辛惊慌的声音。奇怪，明明是无比熟悉的声音，此刻听起来却像火焰，像炽烈的阳光。扑过去，本能在耳后发出哔哔剥剥的燃烧声，扑过去，纵使会令你遍体鳞伤。  
到底发生了什么事情？  
贾法尔拼命睁大眼睛。看不清。但不仅是视觉，五感都沦为一片暧昧的混沌。内脏以前所未有的方式蠕动，大腿抖得尤其厉害。近乎失禁的冲动使得他拼命夹紧双腿，把自己蜷成一团。  
好可怕、好可怕！  
有谁抓住他的手臂和肩膀，拼命对他说着什么。是火，是蛇。被摸到的地方被烫伤了，被毒牙穿透了，反复灼烧，比死还要痛苦。他喘息着发出哽咽的声音，可肺部根本得不到足够的空气。  
“看着我，贾法尔！”  
辛的喊叫震得耳膜隐隐发痛。可是耳朵后面明明还有更热更痛的地方。他睁开眼睛只能看清辛的脸。但辛的表情迅速改变了，变得和平时不同，仿佛掠食者那样半张着嘴，露出牙齿。两颗尖锐的犬齿尤其明显。他出神地凝视着它们，神情恍惚地期盼，期盼成为它们的猎物。  
越来越近，越来越近。辛在靠近他。他一抬头就能撞开辛的下巴，可他只想顺从地靠进对方怀中。辛的手指拨开他耳后的头发，指尖微不足道的擦蹭竟令他产生一阵痉挛般的狂喜。自己是被确认的猎物。咬住我，标记我，占有我。霎时间，渴望冲入小腹，即将满溢而出。  
“……不行。”  
辛放开他。辛扯下他手腕上的绳镖。辛在手背划出一道伤口。  
辛受伤了。  
这个冲击性的事实撼动了本能。贾法尔狠狠咬住自己的手背，咬到出血，咬到自己疼到恢复理智。  
“对不起、对不起、对不起。”咬穿血肉的同时拼命道歉，唾液和血沫浸湿嘴角。  
他站起身用所剩无几的力气拼命逃走。  
这个房间里有辛自慰时留下的精液气味。  
他不能再留在这个房间里。  
“呼啊、呼啊、呼啊……”  
贾法尔不断将汲出的井水倾洒在自己身上。冰凉的水流夺走了体表的温度，却无法冲掉体内的潮热。  
我到底……在做什么啊。  
耗尽气力的他跪倒在地，手里的水桶也嘭地一声掉落。把脸贴在井口黑黝黝的石壁上，他依然能感受到小腹处不受控制的抽搐。  
他真的希望自己不知道发生了什么，但那一定是在说谎。能活到今天的他怎样也算是见多识广，不可能对Omega发情的状况一无所知。  
冰冷彻骨的夜风吹得他瑟瑟发抖，湿透的衣衫瞬间像结了冰凌一般刺人。他扶着井壁摇摇晃晃地站起来，一瞬间又蹲下抱住双膝。出来了。绽放的热流沿着大腿淋淋漓漓，烫得他全身战栗。贾法尔不停咬着自己伤痕累累的手背，泪水、汗水、井水和血水汇在一起，滋味混杂而苦涩。  
不行，我不能在这里倒下。  
一定是偶然出了什么差错……熬过这次就不会有事。  
从地狱般的挑选到生不如死的改造，杀了那么多人，从那么多九死一生的任务中幸存，他终于活到了与辛相遇的那一天，终于抵达了能够作为辛的同伴帮助他的现在。  
假如突然变回只能拖累大家的Omega，我的人生究竟算什么啊！  
再次站起来的他依然浑身颤抖，但他决心已定。  
就这样被抛下的话，还不如去死。  
他必须走回去，回到同伴身边，证明他还能正常行动，也不会给队伍带来麻烦。否则他宁愿亲手了结自己。  
旅店的大厅温暖如春，混杂着各种各样诉说旅客身份的气味。选择住在这种地方的大多数是Alpha和Beta，偶尔也会有被标记的Omega小心翼翼地一起和Alpha出行。他的鼻子很灵，轻易便能分辨出每种细微的气味。  
伸手扶住门框，贾法尔只觉得一阵恍惚。  
奇怪。  
闻着不下十数种Alpha的气味，其中包括像他的同伴席纳霍霍、多拉公那样强大的Alpha，但他没有任何反应。一切如常。  
大厅里还有三五人围坐在暖炉边谈笑。密斯托拉斯和多拉公已经回房了，席纳霍霍和认识不久的旅客相谈甚欢，互敬奶茶。他进入大厅的举动并未引起其他人的注意，仿佛他还是原来那个没有气味的Omega。  
“喂，贾法尔。”  
当自己的名字被叫到的时候，他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。  
这就像是决定生死的瞬间。  
他转过身来，以尽可能镇定的方式面对那位父兄一般的可靠同伴。  
“记得把身上擦干净再去睡啊，要不然容易生病。假如你病恹恹的回去，我妻子肯定不会绕过我的。”  
“嗯，我会的。谢谢。”  
走出席纳霍霍的视线，贾法尔像虚脱似地滑坐到地上。  
太好了，在其他人面前都没事。  
也许组织的改造手术只是存在一些微小的纰漏，也许是他所效忠的主君过于特殊，不久前发生的事情只是一场小概率的意外。普通的Omega一年发情一到两次，每次持续一周左右。按照这个数据估算，他能忍过一周应该就可以了，在这一周内尽量保持与辛的距离。  
与被抛弃的悲惨结局相比，再艰苦的忍耐也变得微不足道。  
我能做到的。  
包扎好手上的伤口，他暗暗发誓。  
发情期的生理反应比贾法尔想象得还要强烈，但也不比服下毒药后的野外求生更加艰难。他换了身衣服，找了处远离辛的房间、温暖干燥的地方睡了一觉。醒来后的感觉好像醉酒加高烧，身体很烫，嘴唇颤抖。这样的身体状况去攻略迷宫或许不行，但赶路应该没有问题。  
“贾法尔，你不需要休息吗？”  
“不用。要带着这点小病赶路就会死，我根本活不到今天。”  
用坚定的话语拒绝同伴的好意，贾法尔走在队伍里距离辛最远的位置。从昨天晚上开始，辛似乎也在有意无意地回避自己。对于这种好像吵过架的疏离气氛，密斯托拉斯问了几句，很快就被辛的胡言乱语骗过去。  
“其实都是我不好啦，昨天贾法尔回来的时候我正做梦呢，梦到好大一块香喷喷的烤肉就一口咬下去，没想到咬到贾法尔的手，还被他的镖划伤了。估计那家伙是被我当烤肉有心理阴影了吧，过几天就好。”  
贾法尔一回头就能看到队伍末尾嘻嘻哈哈比比划划跟密斯托拉斯解释的辛。真好呢，就像什么也没发生过一样。他很感谢辛能和他一起隐瞒昨晚的事情，但不知为何，看到对方嬉皮笑脸的模样，内心还会升起想狠狠教训辛一顿的冲动。  
风的方向再次改变了，贾法尔加快脚步走到上风处，却被气喘吁吁的席纳霍霍抱起来背在身上。  
“啊，我没事的，这里是沙漠，就算是……”  
“成年人就应该照顾孩子。这里热是热了点，但背着你不算什么。毕竟，你是我家的‘长子’嘛。”  
“……谢谢。”  
他贴在伊姆查克战士宽厚的后背上，闻着名为“同伴”的安心味道，昏沉沉的头脑似乎也舒适了一些。  
我真的不想失去好不容易才得到的这一切。  
一周而已。  
一周而已。  
我才不会认输。  
闭上眼睛，贾法尔攥紧拳头。  
但他没有想到，这一天的夜晚要比前一天的夜晚还要可怖百倍。

在放弃之前，辛巴德至少已经进行过上百种的尝试，变换各种姿势，企图让自己入睡。可做不到的事情就是做不到。他闭上眼睛装作睡着，等同伴们都入睡后才探头探脑地起身。  
今夜他们在一处地图上没有标注的绿洲里栖身。搭建营帐前已经确认过周围的安全，布置好警戒用的魔法道具大家便各自休息，也没必要特意留人守夜。  
贾法尔不在附近。  
流动的空气无声诉说。  
白天的绝大部分时间，辛巴德简直想把自己撕成两半：一半拼命留在距离贾法尔最远的地方，一半立刻扑到贾法尔身边狠狠压住对方。理智上他知道不应重蹈覆辙，但每当干燥的热风卷来贾法尔的气味，他就变得焦虑难安。  
该怎样形容那种气味？  
并不是女性身上甜美柔软的芳香，而是更强烈、更诱惑、直击本能的味道。就像饥肠辘辘的人闻到烤肉的味道，口干舌燥的人听见溪水淙淙，快要冻僵的人感受到篝火的温暖，自然而然地产生意志无法驾驭的冲动。那是我的东西，属于我，只能属于我，胸口的猛兽如此咆哮。他用右手一次次抓住左手，捏破尚未愈合的伤口。鲜血一次次浸润绷带，却仿佛将胸口的烈焰浇灌得愈发茁壮。  
想要占有那个小小的身体。  
侵犯他，撕裂他，咬碎他，从里到外标记他的每一寸肌肤，把他彻底变成自己的东西。  
一路上不知道多少次陷入这般虚妄的白日梦。幸好他告诉密斯托拉斯，一见到他发呆就用枪柄戳他，总算没有误入歧途陷进流沙。  
这是发情期到了吗？  
蹑手蹑脚从熟睡的同伴间走过，辛巴德打算找个水潭洗把脸冷静冷静。  
Alpha的发情期其实不难度过，实在不行自己关起门来几发也能解决大半问题。可他的直觉告诉他，这次没那么简单。如果自己动手就能解决问题，根本没法解释昨天发生的事情。他的身体渴望着某个特定的人，而非自己的右手。  
贾法尔那家伙不要紧吧？  
射精的时候刚巧被同睡一房的同伴撞破，他当时差点以为自己要被吓出勃起障碍。但随后的发展简直是龙卷风级别的超级大暴走。若没有手背上的伤口，他和贾法尔一定闹到不可收拾的地步。  
同行三年，辛巴德始终默默关注着这位没有气味的Omega同伴。他不知道这种足以托付生死的信赖和亲密无间的情感是否可以被称为“爱情”，但他毫无疑问是喜欢贾法尔的。不过，考虑到对方悲惨的遭遇，他暂时并没有将这份关系更进一步的打算。或许等他们再长大一些，或者他们有了自己的国家，他们的关系才会发生根本性的改变。  
可昨晚的事情将难以回避的问题赤裸裸地抛到他们面前。  
除了他以外的Alpha似乎对贾法尔的气味毫无反应，而这气味对他的吸引力成百上千倍地放大。没错，他喜欢好酒也喜欢美女，却不曾在冲动之下标记过任何一个Omega，哪怕对方在自己面前发情。  
可恶，玩闹的时候也就算了，我一直以为自己的意志力没有破绽。  
辛巴德一拳砸在椰枣树粗糙的树干上，打得树上累累的果实摇摇欲坠。他用的是左手，故意的，伤口疼得钻心剜骨才好。  
——自己对那孩子究竟抱着怎样的心情？  
一阵微风从水潭的方向吹来，带来了凉爽的湿气，也带来了致命的味道。  
贾法尔就在那里。  
瞬间扩散的瞳孔牢牢锁定了月光下少年的身影。  
他是猎人，对方是猎物。此外的一切毫无意义。  
他听到的声响只有呻吟和啜泣。  
水潭边的少年倔强地扼住自己的喉咙，却不肯抚慰身体迫不及待的渴望。湿漉漉的衣衫浸透信息素的味道，比昨夜还要浓郁十倍。气味绽放的瞬间鲜明如高悬夜空的焰火，明亮如令人目眩神迷的闪电。他是他的。他注定属于他。  
后来发生了什么？  
身体比意识更了解。  
就像吞下人生中尝到的第一块糖果，兴奋地囫囵吞下，带着体温的、半融化的甘甜沿喉咙慢慢滑动，美妙得不可思议。  
他吞咽着更加香醇更加柔软的嘴唇和舌头，吮吸着止渴的汁液。双手掠夺着触碰到的全部，从少年翘起的乳尖，到双腿间湿濡的温度，再到孩童般光滑皮肤上的可怕伤疤。这一切都是他的，本应成为他的一部分。他紧紧压住怀里灼热的身体，手指渐渐收拢于发烫的后颈。  
银白的月光和贾法尔的头发浑然一体，散成一圈半透明的阴影。他拂开月光也拂开发梢，指尖轻点腺体所在的位置。贾法尔发出一声悲鸣，小小的身躯抱住他剧烈颤抖，勒痛他的肋骨。  
咬下去。插入肉体。标记自己的所有权。  
迫切的欲望在胸口高鸣。  
只是，心脏微微发痛。  
肩膀上的衣服何时被打湿了？  
他抓起贾法尔的肩膀，看到了粗暴的吻痕、红肿的嘴唇和哭泣的眼睛。  
自己在做非常残酷的事情。  
辛巴德确信这一点，却无法抑制，无法停止。  
他握住了那孩子纤细的手腕，绳子留下的勒痕像一条罪恶的蛇，侵犯着苍白的肌肤。他知道区区划伤早就不足以阻止他的欲望，便抓着对方细小的手抬起来，将镖尖抵在自己颈部。  
“贾法尔，你喜欢我吗？”  
这是理智所容许的最后一个问题。

为什么我没有发疯？  
为什么我没有死掉？  
嗡嗡作响的耳朵、肿胀的眼睛和充血的嘴唇，嗅觉也被撩拨得混乱不堪。身体就像在年久失修的城市里举办狂欢节一般，喧嚣躁动，狂乱迷醉，仿佛随时可能彻底崩溃。  
但是，为什么我听清了那个问题？  
每一口呼吸都带着鲜血和欲望的味道。翻江倒海的本能将他撕扯得支离破碎。抛弃姓名、抛弃自我，像卑微的女奴那样跪地乞求主人赏赐一夕之欢……如果仅此一夜，这样的事情也是可以忍耐的啊！他已经做好了这样的准备啊！但是为什么，为什么让他听清楚了辛的问题！  
贯穿心脏的问题。  
多么残酷。  
握紧手腕的手指和滑过耳后的手指。明明看到自己的武器对准主君，内心却只剩下被贯穿的渴望。那双手和那双嘴唇在自己身上留下的痕迹又痛又痒，钻进肌肤，渗透血肉，像烈性毒药一样炙烤着内脏。  
——我敬爱的主君。  
侵犯我，强暴我。  
——我发誓，终我一生，我的身心只臣服于您一人。  
贯穿我，撕裂我。  
——为您的剑，为您的盾，为您的明镜，为您的左右手。  
折磨我，蹂躏我。  
——无论天涯海角，我必追随在您身边。  
把我当成泄欲的工具，恣意摧毁我的身体。  
彼此矛盾的思绪，同样强烈的想法，相互缠绕，相互绞杀。最后的忍耐被片片割裂，而尖锐的碎片将内心刺得鲜血淋漓。  
“呜——呜哇哇啊啊啊啊！”  
他哭了出来。  
即使在他的童年，贾法尔也不曾这般嚎啕大哭。  
“唔咕啊啊啊啊啊！”  
剧烈的哭喊仿佛要将身体震碎，变成千百块破碎不堪的残骸。  
看不见，听不清。  
就像油尽灯枯一样，就这样死掉吧，带着说不出口的秘密恋心和丑陋的欲望。  
那个人松开了他的手。  
就这样放弃吧，就让他独自一人在黑暗里跌得粉碎吧。  
脸颊却遇见了更加温暖的脸颊。  
“对不起，贾法尔。”  
如此温柔的声音，却令他泪流不止。  
“我喜欢你，还有……”  
混沌的感知里，亮起了一束光。轻柔的触碰，鼻尖缓缓擦过耳朵，嘴唇贴近脖子。  
记忆里白色的海鸟。  
那是他第一次摆脱暗杀者的身份，第一次踏上辛的商船。抬头仰望天空的瞬间，竟然有一只低空飞翔的大鸟与他擦肩而过。洁白的羽毛掠过他的脖子，带来海风自由清爽的气息，与耀眼的阳光一道冲入天际。  
在辛的唇上，他好像找回了那双翅膀。  
“……从现在开始，我爱你。”  
既是羽翼，又是獠牙。  
话语戛然而止的瞬间，他被咬住了。  
刺入颈后的牙齿是蜜糖铸造的利刃，泛起一阵阵甜美的痛楚。他闭上眼睛全心全意感受着辛咬穿腺体的过程，泪水和下身的热潮一样涌动不停。  
身体和心灵竟然如此渴望这一瞬间，仿佛自己就是为此而生。  
贾法尔，贾法尔，贾法尔。  
有人在呼唤他的名字。  
温柔的声音，温暖的双手，捧起他的脸，也将全身失控的燎原大火渐渐收拢于此，变成从黑暗里一跃而出的光明。  
依然颤抖的身躯，依然浸满欲望，但他看清了辛的眼睛。金黄色的眼睛，在夜晚熠熠生辉，对他而言，意味着太阳、月亮和这个世界上所有的奇迹。  
“我想抱你。在那之前，我想吻你。”  
话音未落，眼前的男人竟然脸红了。还没来得及拭去脸上的泪水，贾法尔手足无措，不知道自己是在发抖还是在点头。  
“辛……”  
他张开嘴却只能发出嘶哑的声音，简直比乌鸦叫还难听。辛噗地一声笑出来，气得他一头撞到对方脸上。  
然后他们就这样肩并肩地坐着、拥抱、接吻。  
省去试探，尽情翻卷吞咽彼此的渴望，把不同的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿揉成全新的肉体。黏稠的气味溢满整个口腔，堵住鼻子，塞住耳朵，蒙蔽双眼。身体像舌头和嘴唇一样纠缠得难解难分。有时光滑，有时褶皱，有时柔软，有时坚硬，每一次的触碰都让他爱不释手。痛楚渐渐散去，期待愈加高昂。  
“帮我，贾法尔。快到极限了。”  
听到这句话，他才意识到自己反复抚摸着什么。稍带弧度的勃起顶在他掌中，沉甸甸的，好像比他第一次拿起绳镖的重量还要惊人。循着愈发浓郁的雄性味道，他入迷似地解开辛下身的束缚。  
早在暗杀者时代，贾法尔便对人体的各种生理构造了若指掌。与辛共同起居三年，期间还夹杂着像死者之谷那样的特殊经历，他也多次见到过对方的裸体。尽管如此，亲眼目睹那东西跳到自己眼前，还是给他造成了一定程度上的冲击。  
整根直挺挺、紧绷绷的，是成年男性完全勃起的性器。  
也、也没什么大不了的……  
一瞬间的忐忑，在手掌接触到对方的时候就蒸发了。很热、很硬，朝他高高耸立着，顶端挨蹭掌心，好像向他撒娇似的。  
基本的做法他还是知道的。  
用一只手有些勉强，用上两只手就能环绕合拢。然后可以稍微用些力气，从根部向上反复摩擦……然而，脸上的温度升得比手上还快。仅仅是凝视沁出些许晶莹的顶端，腹内的热流也变得难以自抑。明明还是自己的身体，却觉得里面不停回荡空虚的水声。  
只能继续做下去了！  
感受到灼热的目光沿背脊逡巡，贾法尔实在没有勇气抬头与辛对视。回想着在书上、在去那种店里找辛时惊鸿一瞥的场景，他低头含住了对方精神十足的男性象征。  
结果要比他想象的困难好多。实在太大了，尽量避开牙齿之后只能塞进去一半。口腔和喉咙被满满地抵住，扩张到极限的感觉让嘴巴很快变得又酸又麻。当他进退两难之时，偏偏遇到火上浇油的变故：压到近乎变形的舌头依然清晰地尝出辛的味道。  
说不出是美味还是难吃，他的第一反应是古怪。像是在菠萝上洒了大把的香辛料，或者往咖啡里倒半袋盐，非常古怪，却令人印象深刻难以忘却。那股味道有着惊人的渗透性，轻而易举钻入鼻端，钻入脑髓，钻入脊柱。酸麻的感觉随之流动，掐住乳头，捶打小腹，勾起脚尖。  
“这样不方便，换个姿势。”  
辛抱住他的腰，强硬地翻转他的身体。仓促间他似乎踢到了对方的脸，但根本无暇顾及。口中暴乱的性器差点戳穿他的咽喉，发不出哀鸣的他下意识地攥紧手指，却发现嘴里东西的大小不减反增。硬邦邦的根部在他双手间跃动着，毫无萎靡之意。  
可恶，辛那家伙居然还敢乱来……  
惨遭强行开拓的喉咙深处火辣辣的，脑子都仿佛被搅得一团糟。如果可以的话一定要报复——这个念头刚刚成形便粉碎了。  
一双有力的手分开他的双腿，而从腰到膝盖凉飕飕的感觉无疑意味着赤裸。  
不行！不行！不行！  
哪怕在濒临崩溃的发情期无数次幻想自己被狠狠侵犯，真到了这一瞬间还是想要落荒而逃。他拼命夹紧膝盖试图以腿部的力量挤走侵略者，可对方把这视为苍白无力的矜持，连阻碍也称不上。  
仅仅是舌尖的轻舔，就让他全线溃败。  
早已昂扬的下体回荡起和接吻时一样专注的触感。他无从掩饰的勃起被辛的嘴唇亲吻，又被灵活的舌头抚弄。身体擅自投降，双腿绵软而火热，任由对方摆布。  
吮吸的感觉仿佛抽走他的意识。手指滑过长长的伤疤，怜爱般的抚摸又在脑海里点亮温馨的暖光。辛的体温烫得他全身发抖。灼热的指印逐渐攀上大腿，手掌从内侧滑过，又慢慢扣紧臀瓣。  
——要进来了。  
贾法尔知道自己应该放松身体，却紧张得屏息凝神。  
啊啊，似乎挺顺利，没有多可怕。  
手指顺畅地滑进湿淋淋的后穴，比起带来的冲击，更多的还是满足潜藏已久的期待。体内侵入异物固然别扭，但辛的动作轻柔，几次出入后，舒服的感觉很快压过不适感。松了一口气的他也学着恋人的样子，稍稍侧头，扶住性器，环绕前端仔细舔舐。  
可惜，好景不长。  
短暂的平静像泡影般消散无踪。  
到底是怎样开始的？  
是辛的手指碰到腹内的敏感点，还是因为几滴浓稠的黏液溅入喉咙？或者……是生理注定的爆发？  
在那一瞬间以后，一切都失控了。  
等贾法尔能够冷静下来回想这个夜晚发生的一幕幕，他就会发现，其实失控一直是他根深蒂固的恐惧。  
自懂事开始，他必须严密地控制好自己的全部，从饮食到睡眠，从呼吸到排泄。管控身体，管控健康，甚至要把由生到死的时间精确到每一秒。做不到这一点的暗杀者都活不长。例如，在刺杀任务中紧张到失禁，基本与自杀无异。  
换言之，对于渴望活下来的他，失控是深植于内心最大的禁忌。  
这样的他却遇到了打破既定桎梏的命运之子辛巴德。  
他曾以自己的井井有条为傲，对方却告诉他可以随心所欲。  
在这个失控的夜晚，他和辛一道卷入情欲的漩涡，领略到的巨大震撼不亚于从堕转回归光明。那个人再一次斩断了他认为理所当然的锁链。冲破曾经坚不可摧的禁忌，一涌而出的光彩无比眩目，恐惧的碎片更为不可思议的甘美增色。  
贾法尔感到自己在融化。  
眼前是暧昧的水雾，耳中是湿濡的声响，闻到的情欲气味仿佛能在空气里滴出水来。  
这个世界在融化。  
已经顾不得照料抵住双唇的勃起，他全身仿佛都在经历一场前所未有的失禁。  
泪水流个不停，口水浸湿了唇边的性器，灼烧的后穴把辛的手指恋恋不舍地往里吞，爱液涌得到处都是，湿到能听见牵丝滴落的微小响动。自己射过一次还是两次？臀部和大腿湿漉漉的，好像被淋上热酒，既滚烫又黏稠，醉意炙烤皮肤。  
“啊！呜……啊啊！”  
抽动的、零碎的呻吟声在喉咙里爆发。笨拙地贪恋着性爱的喜悦，溢于言表的渴望让腰部带动全身剧烈颤抖。  
这真的是他发出的声音吗？  
贾法尔见过娼馆的女子如何在恩客身下夸张地扭动呻吟，对那种明显的表演不屑一顾。可现在的他比她们还要失控还要疯狂，不由自主大喊出声，连尾音也渗出高扬的快感。  
自己快要崩溃了。  
然后，又一次在即将崩溃时被人拯救。  
被同一人拯救。  
一次是牵手，一次是亲吻。

虽然是第一次和同性做这种亲密的事情，但辛巴德觉得自己的知识储备足以应对。而实际做起来的感觉也不错。  
贾法尔的身上没有任何令人反感的味道，或者说几乎没有什么气味。在这种干净到接近透明的气息里，藏着一股只有他才能分辨出来的味道，隐秘却狂野地撩拨他的欲望。这种气味仿佛麻痹了大脑，让他无法思考，只是遵循本能不断掠夺。  
待神智稍稍清醒，他意识到自己正在吮吸恋人刚刚发泄过的性器。精液和唾液混合在一起，咽下去的液体黏稠在喉咙里，温热的感觉让他兴奋得快要没法呼吸了。  
但是，贾法尔抖得好厉害，就像独自一人在黑暗里哭泣的孩子。  
耳朵里的嗡嗡声如同血潮上涌，除此之外只能听到那孩子的喘息和呻吟。扭动的腰肢和吞咽他手指的后穴近在眼前，只要他稍稍侧头就能看清窄小的肩膀和流泪的面孔。白皙的皮肤很容易留住伤疤和痕迹，他的所作所为就这样清晰地铭刻在孩子般的身体上。  
既惹人怜爱，又意外的……色情。  
罪恶感和性欲在他的内心杀得难解难分。他起身半跪在那孩子身边，单手抱起对方的肩膀。最初是温柔的轻吻，而在他从贾法尔那里尝到自己的味道之后，一切顾虑便被抛之脑后。  
他当然知道对方也在努力为他服务，可惜技术实在欠佳。非但无法爽快地射出来，仿佛隔靴搔痒一般，反而增加了令人狂暴的蓄积感。尽管如此，恋人的努力和留在唇上、舌头上的滋味，依然令他怦然心动。  
宛若渴望在新雪上留下足迹的冲动。  
平日的贾法尔常常没有声息也没有气味，像不存在一般陪伴在他身边。这样远远不能满足他。  
亲吻变成凶猛的啃噬和撕咬。  
还不够，还不够。  
因为本身没有气味，所以很容易染上他的气味。他要在贾法尔全身涂满自己的味道，用毋庸置疑的气味宣示自己的占有权。  
抬起沉重的男性器官，他用前端摩擦着那孩子胸口小小的突起，硬硬的乳头毫不示弱地顶向他。享受完这番可爱的抵抗，他继续向下，滑过胸膛，在平坦的腹部上涂抹，最终阴差阳错地抵住小巧的肚脐。柔软的挤压使他忍不住反复插入几次，每次贾法尔都像被烫到似的发出轻微的啜泣声。  
可恶，为什么这么有感觉！  
辛巴德感到下身跳得很厉害，即使是第一次做爱见到女人裸体的时候也不曾像现在这般冲动。没有丰满的乳房，没有圆润的丰臀，没有女性的体香，他只是面对一具他所熟知的、尚处于发育中的稚嫩身体，欲望竟然如此失控。  
是发情期的原因？是那种气味？是Alpha对Omega的占有欲？还是某种未知的魔法？又或者，是比魔法更古老更强大的情感？  
是爱。  
虽然在标记的时候就下定决心会好好爱贾法尔，可他现在才亲身体会到爱情可怖的威力。不仅是肉体诚实的吸引，这颗心也因为对方的存在而剧烈跳动。  
该怎么说啊，真是个糟糕的恋人。  
手里握着澎湃不已的性器，才突然意识到自己的爱。  
但是，辛巴德毕竟是辛巴德，并未被自怨自艾的思绪淹没。强烈的性欲同样真诚，作为他不可或缺的一部分，希冀恋人的回应。  
幸好已经发现了这份爱，幸好在很早以前就喜欢上贾法尔。而他眼前这具看似幼小的身体，不知多少次为他挺身而出，不知多少次支撑了他的理想，不知充满了多少为他奉献的勇气。所以，无论他多么迷恋对方，都是顺理成章的结果。  
“贾法尔。”  
他呼唤自己的恋人，满溢而出的情感令声音发颤。  
“再来一次，我们好好接吻。然后，我想听你说，你想要什么。”  
手指抚摸着恋人湿成绺的额发，他遇上了贾法尔含泪的目光。不需要语言，只消一个眼神就能读懂的爱意。但他还是想说出口。他认为，说出的誓言永远比内心的誓言更加鲜明更加勇敢，容不得反悔。  
我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
一边亲吻一边诉说，嘴唇和舌头的交缠抵消了好多音节，但那没关系，他可以说很多、很多次，直到贾法尔一字不漏听清楚。慢慢接吻，慢慢接近。手指爱抚裸露的发烫的肌肤，硬挺的性器自然而然地挤进恋人两腿之间。大腿内侧滑溜溜的，夹紧的感觉十分美妙，作为性爱的前奏再合适不过。他能够非常清晰地感受到，伴随着每次舌头的搅动，都会有更多的爱液滴落到下身的勃起。  
“辛……”  
“嗯？”  
贾法尔抓散了他的头发。长长的发丝落在恋人的脸颊和鼻子上，贾法尔露出既有些痒又仿佛在忍耐什么的可爱表情。  
“辛。”  
对方重复道。  
“什么事？”  
“我想要的东西啊！”  
沉不住气的喊声。他看到恋人的胸膛剧烈起伏着，挺立的乳首格外显眼。  
“想要什么？”  
“想要辛。只想要辛。”  
贾法尔的气势迅速褪去，声音越来越小，最后几乎微不可闻。像是赌气一般，对方推开他，自己翻了个身，像是害羞似的把脸藏起来。  
“总、总之，快点吧！”  
态度是孩子的倔强，蜷缩的动作却将青涩暴露无遗。从后面做当然没有问题，但现在这种姿势会让贾法尔相当难受。用力深呼吸外加指甲刺掌心，辛巴德才勉强咽下当场爆发的冲动。再忍一下，一下就好。不断告诫自己，他轻轻吻上恋人颈后的标记。  
对于Omega而言，这里是绝对的敏感点。才刚被嘴唇碰到，贾法尔整个人都软了。达到目的后，他不想为难对方，便俯身耳畔轻声说：“放松身体，没事的，我保证。”  
亲吻沿着恋人光裸的脊背向下延伸，舌尖沾到的一点汗水也显得如此鲜美。无论吻到哪里，他都会纠正恋人的姿势，确保不会造成额外的疼痛。贾法尔学得很快，配合得很好，根本不需要他多说什么，轻轻一碰便心领神会。当他的手掌再度收拢在臀瓣柔软的弧度上，最后一丝理智也快要消磨殆尽。  
泛出情欲光泽的湿润喘息——到底是他发出的，还是期待被他侵犯的部位发出的？  
他挺起腰，侧腹撞到了恋人的左臀。这是个期待的晕眩导致的意外，肌肤相处的瞬间，贾法尔却紧张地喊出声来。辛巴德眼疾手快地抓住恋人的双手，阻止对方再折磨被咬得血肉模糊的手背。  
“不行，我不许，”他坚定地说，“能咬你的人只有我。”  
“呜……”  
近乎呜咽的回应。  
他差不多将贾法尔全身按进自己怀里，最坚硬的部位也抵住了战栗的入口。  
“难受就喊我的名字吧。骂我也好，诅咒我也好，我要听你喊我的名字。别再……一个人忍耐。”  
话语是最后的温柔，上天知道他忍得多辛苦。  
额头的汗水滴落在恋人泛起红潮的肌肤上，一并摔裂最后的抑制。冲动之下，他一口气顶到最深处，连根部都插了进去。  
“啊……辛……唔……”  
贾法尔的声音似乎也被这凶猛的入侵挤成七零八落的断片。瘦小的肩膀戳痛了他的肋骨，抖得那么厉害，仿佛随时会裂开一样。他必须使劲抓紧对方的双手，否则它们肯定会逃脱。  
很残忍吗？  
但是，足以倾覆天地的快感迅速包裹住他。  
虽然是娇小的身体，却坦率得不可思议。里面全部润湿了，翻卷着将他吸入，灼热的内壁以他最渴望的方式按揉膨胀的欲望。明明那么紧，却不会勒痛他，如同恋人对他的关怀。  
这孩子同样贪婪地渴求着他，就像用身体传达说不出口的情感一样。平时决不撒娇的贾法尔，现在只想紧紧缠住他，独占他的全部。  
幸好他发现了。幸好还不算晚。  
吻着恋人颈后敏感的腺体，将诱人的气味吞咽入腹，辛巴德慢慢动了起来。开始有些生涩的感觉，进出几次便消失了。他想过要引导贾法尔理解身体里面的快感，找到最舒服的地方，但更像是多此一举。每次抽插都伴随溅出的爱液，无论是戳到敏感点，还是顶到藏得最深的器官，这个身体都会给予他妙不可言的反馈。  
就像注定为他而生，注定为他而存在。又或者是他倒因为果，埋于内心的恋情会使得一切刚刚好？相比之下，过去追逐女孩子换来的体验，简直是浪费时间。  
拔出时被恋恋不舍地挽留，插入时是夹道欢迎的热烈。缓慢抽动时内壁献上轻柔的深吻，而当他开始激烈的入侵，狭窄的甬道不甘示弱，积极地吮吸着，仿佛让灵魂也为之一轻。  
“咕……唔……辛……”  
渴望彻底占有对方。无关理性的想法愈发强烈。  
恋人失态的呻吟使得原本已达极限的欲望进一步扩张。确认贾法尔不会再伤到自己，他收回双手，一边揉搓恋人的胸口，一边向内脏深处撞击。手指毫不留情地挤压，玩弄乳头，还试图抓住几乎冲破胸膛的心跳。  
“啊啊……辛……辛、辛！”  
他不知道这是自己心底隐藏的本性还是Alpha难以避免的冲动。恋人的每一根头发、每一寸肌肤、每一滴血、每一次的心跳都属于他，身体里只有他，脑子里全是他。此时此刻，除了那些没有确切含义的喊叫，他甚至不能容忍贾法尔发出呼唤自己以外的任何声音。  
普通的标记根本不够。他想要彻底标记自己的恋人。他必须这样做。  
贴近贾法尔颈后柔软的曲线，吸入的每一口气味都是如此令他心迷神醉。不必征询命运的指引，辛巴德确信，他在做自己一生中最正确的事情。

（注：这里加了一些私设，A对O的标记分为“普通标记”和“彻底标记”。普通标记是能暂时抑制狂乱的发情冲动，只要A咬住O的腺体即可，但之后双方之间很容易产生情欲。彻底标记是A和O一生都只能有一次的事情，是比婚姻还要深刻的终身结合。）

贾法尔反复地、反复地叫着同一个人的名字。  
并没有觉得羞耻，如果不这样做的话，连他都不知道自己会变成什么样子。  
三年前的那场风暴便是如此。  
乌云蔽空，暴雨滂沱，商船就像一片叶子在漩涡里翻卷。呼啸的海风，吹碎铺天盖地的巨浪，水沫像一颗颗硬邦邦的冰雹，无情地抽打每个人的脊背上。海水蜂拥而入，如同倾倒的山峰一样狠狠砸在船舷上。黑压压雾茫茫的大海张开巨口，仿佛随时会将他们吞下。  
那时的他以为自己会死去，或者变得一无所有。灌入口中的雨水也咸得像刀刃一样。语言被压缩到最简洁的程度，他称那个人为“辛”。他帮辛系上固定的绳子，对方反手抱住差点被货箱砸下海的他。  
千钧一发之际他只想到那个人的名字。辛、辛、辛……在口中，在心里，呼唤着那个人。  
辛告诉他，他们不会止步于此。  
辛告诉他，他会带他走出这片风暴。  
“啊啊……辛……辛、辛！”  
比置身风暴还要头晕目眩。他充分感受到对方在自己体内的冲撞，深刻而激烈，每一次都好像把他抛上高高的浪尖。眼前摇晃着夜空和泥土相差悬殊的颜色，他不由自主地叫出声。  
海水的咸味还凝在舌头上。不，那是辛的味道，接吻留下的味道。在这个夜晚，口唇的感知与下体奇妙地呼应着。亲吻的搅动仿佛扩张了后穴，体内的挖掘也唤醒了唇齿交缠的触感。舌尖滑过上颚的记忆，痒得他浑身发颤。  
“辛……嗯，啊。”  
全部进来了。  
曾经烙在视野里的成年男性完全勃起的性器，充满了他的身体。插入、撑开，压迫腹腔，刮削肠壁，内脏仿佛也随着对方的动作翻卷而出。连最深处都被突破了，填满了。  
无论是手指还是火热的男性象征，辛直接摩擦着他最敏感的地方。一瞬间，湍急的血流声汇出回忆里的耳语。  
还是那场风暴，还是颠簸的商船。  
“从浪峰一跃而下的感觉很刺激吧？”  
抱住他的辛露出少年人的活泼笑容。  
他不记得当时的自己是怎样回答的，但现在的他非常确定。是的，很刺激，舒服到让人难以置信。前面湿湿滑滑的温热触感告诉他，即使碰都没碰，他又射了一次。  
已经完全失控了。  
狂乱的喊叫、摇曳的视野、对恋人气味的贪心索求、流溢的体液……他根本无法再约束自己的身体。  
但是，失控了也不要紧。无论多少次，辛都会抓住他。  
——穿越黑暗的夜晚和危险的风暴，他们终于抵达一片清澈明净的海域，溅了一身海水，洒了一身阳光，闪闪发亮。  
闪耀的思绪贯穿头颅，闪耀的獠牙刺穿血肉。  
片刻之后，贾法尔才意识到这不是自己的错觉。  
颈后的要害被咬住了，牙齿扎入腺体的感觉就像生生掏出脏腑一样强烈。  
“不……辛，不可以！”  
猜到对方想做什么，他慌乱地反对。  
“不许拒绝我，贾法尔。”  
滴着血的低沉嗓音瞬间支配了他，他唯有顺从。  
鲜明的痛楚和不应有的幸福轮流冲刷他的意识。他怎么会忘记呢，辛……他的主君一直是如此任性的人，今夜当然也会做出如此任性的举动——彻底标记一个无法生育的Omega。  
颈后的啃噬感强烈得仿佛一生也不会消失，体内的入侵者以匪夷所思的速度膨胀。即使是习惯了辛的身体，依然再度被撕裂。  
好大……  
做出呼唤辛的口型，发不出任何声音，只能像漏气一样嘶嘶喘息。  
横冲直撞的性器好像一直顶到心脏，塞住喉咙，把脑子搅得乱七八糟。他第一次萌生了想逃的冲动，却被卡得不能动弹。差一点点，只差一点点。无法逃脱的焦虑感反而增强了合为一体的渴望。  
好想……好想要……  
贴得那么紧，鼓噪的心跳和颤动的器官，一定将这份狂妄的幻想传给了辛。他不可能生育，所以只是一心一意奢索求更为精纯的快乐，渴望被辛的味道浸透。  
他听到辛急促地叫了他的名字。就像解开魔法一样，他终于能发出声音。他也只能喊出一个名字，那个名字充满他的头脑，充满他的心灵，充满他的身体。  
辛。  
喷出的精液在体内浇灌，涌入肠道深处，搅动五脏六腑。身体收缩着一滴不剩地吞下，灼热的黏膜仿佛和前面激烈的射精感融化在一起。不同器官的界线消失了，身体的界线也消失了。是前是后，是左是右，是自己还是辛，他已经分不清楚。  
但是没关系。  
那个人一直紧紧抓着他的手。

“所以说，那时候的回答到底是什么？”  
枕在辛的手臂上，和辛望向同样的夜空，贾法尔听到了这个问题。  
周围静谧无声，连星星也变得柔软可爱。把脸贴在辛的胸口，暖暖的体温和强劲的心跳立刻包裹住他。他没有回答，不是不愿，而是不想打破这份美好的宁静。  
“快告诉我呀，贾法尔，你到底喜不喜欢我？你不回答，我就像憋了一口气吐不出来一样难受！”  
可惜，他的主君是个吵吵闹闹的家伙，动不动就向他撒娇。。  
东方的天空微微泛白，夜晚终将逝去，黎明即将到来。不管是不是仅此一夜的魔法，现在的他鼓起全部勇气，抱住辛的脖子，找到颈后与自己同样的位置，狠心咬了下去。  
想要把自己的一切奉献给眼前的人。  
这种心情越来越强烈，泪水不争气地流淌。  
“我说贾法尔……你到底要咬多久啊，痛痛痛痛！”  
不由自主收紧牙齿，咬破肌肤。血里藏着他最爱的味道，辛的气味。伤害自己的主君本是从者的大忌，然而，在这样的夜晚，他仅此一次的任性，应该可以被原谅吧？  
自己也想独占那个人，想要在那个人的身上留下属于自己的痕迹。当太阳升起，这份逾矩的思念或许就会像夜晚那样消融殆尽。  
“这算是你的回答吗？”  
辛呲牙咧嘴地问他。他点点头，对方居然开心地笑了。  
“我会好好珍藏的。”  
“你是笨蛋吗！”  
用手背抹去嘴角的血迹，他忍不住喊道。  
“就算是笨蛋，也是你爱的笨蛋啊！”  
走到水潭边的辛伸出手指试试水温，然后立刻跳了进去，溅起的水花泼了他满满一脸。  
“贾法尔，趁着天还没亮赶快来洗个澡吧，要不然也不方便回到大家身边。”  
他慢吞吞地站起来，腰酸背疼的感觉渐渐从下方泛起，颇有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
“快点快点，跳下来，我会接住你的。”  
玩水玩得很开心的辛巴德催促道。  
看见对方向自己伸出的双手，贾法尔就知道他没法拒绝。  
于是，他在清晨的第一缕阳光中起跳。  
——如今的他，终于也抵达了洒满阳光的地方，辛的身边。  
“呜哇！你这家伙是故意报复吧！溅了我一脸水！”  
“我可是按照辛说的那样跳过来的。”  
无论何时，无论何地，辛都会抓住他。

“好吧，你们两个谁来解释一下。”  
面对同伴的疑问，辛仍旧面不改色。  
“说来你们可能不信，昨天晚上贾法尔梦游大闹了一场。”  
“哈？”  
“我跟你们讲，我昨天晚上看到贾法尔去外面梦游，怕他出事就跟上去了。走到水潭边，被梦游的他发现了。梦游时候的他简直就是回到了暗杀者头目的时代，我们在那边大打出手，快天亮的时候我拖着他跳进水潭里，他总算是醒了。嗯顺便说一下，因为身边没带武器，打架的时候我们最锋利的武器就是牙齿，互相咬了几口，哈哈哈。”  
哈哈哈个屁啊！  
听着辛信口开河顺便编排自己的坏话，贾法尔气得差点爆粗口了。这种胡扯的理由根本没人会信吧！眼角余光瞥见马斯鲁尔吸了吸鼻子，他就知道昨天晚上的事情肯定瞒不过法纳利斯人。  
好在同伴也没和他们计较，收拾营帐继续赶路。贾法尔摇摇晃晃走在队伍最后面。辛抓住他的手臂，问：“要不要我背你？”  
“不用，我自己能走。”  
他一口咬定。  
走在前面的席纳霍霍突然转身，单手将他拎至半空，然后放到辛背上。  
“辛，你今天好好照顾贾法尔。我们今天快点赶路，晚上找个有旅店的地方歇息。”  
“是是是。”  
对此并不意外的辛一口答应下来。  
贾法尔慢慢放松身体，把脸贴到对方的后背上。闻到辛的味道，他难免有点心跳加快。  
“好热啊，好累啊，走不动了，贾法尔，我们休息一下啊。”  
“适可而止吧，辛，我还在你背上呢。”  
“啊，抱歉，我忘记了。”  
后来，辛难得毫无怨言地赶了一天路。  
第二天，贾法尔基本恢复行动自如的状态。  
第三天，他们精神抖擞地吵了一场架。辛抱怨他管他管得越来越严，他说这一定是他的错觉。

十年后

“贾法尔先生！我们来找你玩……不对，是来帮你工作啦！”  
这样喊着的迦尔鲁卡和皮斯缇冲进白羊塔，回答他们的人却是皮皮莉卡。  
“他请假了。”  
“什么！”  
迦尔鲁卡和皮斯缇异口同声地惊叹道。  
“那个贾法尔先生居然会请假！”  
“这是每年都会有的事情，没什么可惊讶的。一年一两次，每次一两天，贾法尔先生都会提前安排好工作的，如果有紧急情况也可以用信鸽联系到他。”  
“为什么我们之前都不知道呀？”  
“可能刚好赶上你们护卫商船吧？贾法尔先生有时一年才请一天假，错过也很正常。”  
就在这时，一道灵光突然闪过迦尔鲁卡记忆中尘封已久的黑暗地带。仿佛领悟了什么，他用颤抖的声音发问：“该、该不会国王陛下刚好也在同一天请假吧？”  
“啊，说来的确是呢。”  
处理着手中的工作，皮皮莉卡心不在焉地回答。突然之间，她听到地上传来“哐当”的好大一声响。  
“哇！迦尔鲁卡，你不要紧吧！”  
皮斯缇试图扶起五体着地的迦尔鲁卡，但他沉重得让她拉不动。  
“我我我我……我竟然被国王陛下骗了整整十年啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

与此同时，被两人议论的政务官刚刚走进国王的寝室。微风拂动了头巾，也送来了仅属一人的诱惑气息。  
辛巴德很喜欢贾法尔穿着辛德利亚官服的样子，特别是行走时无声无息飘起的头巾，刚好能挡住颈后被他标记的部位，有一种若隐若现的性感。大概是因为发情期已经开始了，仅仅是想象自己拨开头巾触碰脖子的感觉，他的下身就变得跃跃欲试。  
刺客组织的秘术确实永远改变了贾法尔的体质。作为没有气味的Omega，他的恋人终生无法生育。但是，他很高兴当年的改造并未彻剥夺绝贾法尔去爱的能力。三年前，他们终于得知了引发变故的原因。简单说来，只有当贾法尔爱上某个人的时候，才有可能进入发情期。而只有当他爱上的人也被贾法尔吸引的时候，才会闻到Omega的气味。辛巴德原本想在床上好好嘲笑自己的恋人，可转念一想，按照这种说法，自己似乎没有嘲笑对方的资格。  
“贾法尔，你觉得当年我的说法骗过了多少人？”  
想起十年前的夜晚，他半开玩笑地问。  
他的政务官叹了一口，说：“没人会相信那种明显是胡扯的说法。”  
“不不不，我觉得迦尔鲁卡明显是相信了。”  
走到恋人身边，辛巴德轻轻托起头巾。白皙的颈项暴露在外，曲线优美，却缺少了最重要的东西。  
“贾法尔！我们爱的证明呢！”  
“啊，那个，我处理过了。”贾法尔用一种“不要大喊大叫”的谴责视线盯着他，说，“如果被别人知道我是你彻底标记过的Omega，无疑是将你的弱点暴露在外。我不希望成为你的弱点，所以就请雅姆莱哈帮忙用魔法……”  
“呜呜呜呜呜你好过分啊呜呜呜呜呜！”  
“为什么突然哭出来了！”  
“当年你咬我的伤疤我可是一直好好珍藏呢！”侧身露出伤疤，辛巴德变本加厉地喊道，“你知道有多少人问过我要不要介绍个优秀的魔法师消除伤痕吗！我光是一一拒绝就说到口干舌燥了！我说这是我初恋情人留给我的伤，我要珍藏一辈子！”  
“你是笨蛋吗！”  
“就算是笨蛋，也是你爱的笨蛋啊！”  
他泪眼汪汪嚷道，心知这样撒娇一定会让贾法尔屈服。果然，他的政务官抓起他的手，放在自己颈后。  
“辛，触摸一下，用你的魔力。”  
他的手指抚摸着恋人的肌肤，魔法的伪装随之褪去，露出宣示彻底占有的标记。仅仅是这般轻柔的触碰，红晕已蔓延至贾法尔耳根，他的呼吸也失去了往日的规律。  
无论是爱情还是性欲，十年过去了，他们之间的感觉一天比一天更加强烈。

 

【END】


End file.
